


Mirror

by OTPshipper98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Microfic, POV Second Person, Pining, Sectumsempra (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Draco looks in the mirror.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: November 2020





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drarrymicrofic prompt _mirror_.
> 
> [Read on Tumblr](https://rockmarina.tumblr.com/post/635079141242322945/microfic-mirror).

You look in the mirror and you see failure. You see fear: a terror so deep you almost drown in it through your own gaze.

You see _him,_ and in his gaze you see rage, hatred, determination. You see everything you're not; everything you've become.

Everything you've ever wanted.

_"Sectumsempra!"_


End file.
